


It's About Family.

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SPNFamily, Bleh, F/M, Fluffy, fictional anon hate, haha there's no Dean Winchester in this fic I just tagged that to lure you here, it worked didn't it?, tw: depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon request 1: Can I request another jensen/reader fic based on his #SPNFamily shirt where she gets a lot of hate from people and doesn't feel like she's a part of that family? Then she meets him and somehow tells him and he's super sweet and comforting to her?<br/>anon request 2: Can I request a Jensen Ackles x reader oneshot where he sees her somewhere wearing his hoodie from his campaign and she's crying (you can pick the reason) and he ends up going over to her and comforting her and it ends all fluffy? You can also choose whether they end up together or just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Family.

You were almost too scared to go on Tumblr after learning about the anonymous hate messages that were spreading throughout the Supernatural fandom. Your supernatural blog got enough Tumblr traffic that the anons might find it entertaining to target you. And you were right. As soon as you opened your ask box, it had been flooded with messages sent on anon.  
_Sam Winchester would run away from a girl like you if he were real._  
_Even Gadreel would be disgusted with you._  
_The only thing Lucifer hates more than demons is girls like you._  
_Why is the Supernatural fandom so big? At least it allows you to be ignored like you should be._  
You thought you could handle a few bullies with nothing better to do than message people about a fandom they supposedly don’t care about, but this just downright pissed you off. You tried to convince yourself that Jared and Jensen would love you if they met you, that they already love you just for supporting them and being so faithful to Supernatural, but you had cracked. You didn’t want these stupid, meaningless messages to get to you, but somehow they did. And a single tear slipped down your cheek as you struggled to keep your composure, even within the privacy of your own bedroom.  
*//*  
The bitter wind of Vancouver no longer bothered you the way it had formerly, when it still chilled you to the bone. That didn’t mean you were completely immune to Canada’s cold environment, but you were adapted enough to where a light sweatshirt was enough to keep you warm. Today, your hoodie of choice was your #SPNFamily sweatshirt. You mostly wore it for yourself, to remind yourself that Jensen considered you family even if no one else in the Supernatural fandom did. You were filled with this irrational fear that you might encounter one of the hateful shades, so you kept your head down and your hands in your pockets as you walked along the sidewalk in the city.  
Suddenly you heard a husky voice say, “I like your sweatshirt.” You stopped in your tracks and looked up at the source of the comment, finding yourself staring into the fanfiction green eyes you and every other Supernatural fangirl would recognize anywhere. Your lower lip trembled and you felt a warm drop of water slide down your face. “Hey, what’s wrong? You’re crying…”  
Without saying a word, you wiped your cheek off and looked at your hand, now shiny from the moisture provided by your tears. You quickly looked back up at Jensen. “I, uh, I’m fine. Really,” you said when you finally found your words.  
Jensen smirked, hoping he could earn one from you. “Come on, I play Dean Winchester. I know that ‘I’m fine’ means exactly the opposite,” he said, letting his hand come to rest on your shoulder. “I promise I’ll listen,” he adds.  
Your frown disappears, but your face remains without a smile. “There’s just… well, on Tumblr- I’m sure you’ve heard of it, it’s like the Mecca of Supernatural,” you rambled, sniffling, occasionally avoiding eye contact. On any other day you’d be jumping up and down screaming that Jensen was talking to you. But today you weren’t in the mood. “Anyway, there are these people that are sending anonymous hate messages to Supernatural blogs. And uh, I’ve… these people are just… what they’re saying…” You didn’t know how to finish the sentence.  
Jensen sighed in disappointment and tilted your head up to look at him. “Hey, you listen to me. Anyone who is hating on you for liking Supernatural doesn’t deserve to be part of our family. Because they clearly don’t understand what being involved in Supernatural means. It’s not just a show. It’s not just a bunch of fans. It’s not a set of life lessons. It’s a family. And every member of our family is as loved as Sam is by Dean, or as loved as Dean is by Sam. It’s not just about the family on screen. It’s about the family watching the screen. Me and Jared and Misha and Mark and any other actor may not know each and every one of your names. But we don’t have to know that to know that you’re all _amazing_ human beings that _deserve to be loved_. And loved by no one more than us. You’re the reason we are the people we are. And that’s pretty damn cool.”  
The tears falling from your eyelids were tears of gratefulness, and you smiled, a contagious smile that spread across Jensen’s face as well, allowing you to see those beautiful eye crinkles. “Thanks Jensen,” you said quietly. Jensen pulled you in for a hug and you wrapped your arms tightly around his waist, nuzzling your head in his chest.  
*//*  
**A year and a half later**  
After a particularly bad day the previous 24 hours, you woke up tangled in the sheets of your bed, clad in a #SPNFamily baseball tee that went halfway down your thighs, nothing more. Upon looking around, you noticed that the bed was empty apart from your splayed out form. You were laying on your stomach, one leg stretched out straight while the other was bent inward, your arms under your pillow. You were about to bury your head back between the pillows, but the heavenly smell of breakfast filled your nostrils. You smiled and turned over to see Jensen in the doorway of your bedroom with a tray full of your favorite breakfast foods. Stretching your arms and legs, you said, “Aw, J, you didn’t have to bring me breakfast.”  
“You may not think I had to, but I did,” Jensen responded. “I know you had a bad day yesterday, and I thought I could start today off on the right track.” He smiled, setting the tray on your lap and placing the pillows where you could sit up comfortably. “And don’t you dare say you’re not worth it. You’re my girl, your worth can’t be measured.”  
“Going on ten years on Supernatural and you were single when I met you,” you snickered.  
“Babe, you’re the one I was waiting for the whole time.” Jensen winked as you giggled. “Hey, just because that was my campaign doesn’t mean you get to wear all my clothes from it,” he said, pointing at the shirt you had stolen from him.  
“What’re you talking about? Of course it does,” you replied, winking. “Besides, I paid my part when I got that sweatshirt.”  
“It’s one sweatshirt! I have like six!”  
“That may be, but my _one sweatshirt_ was the reason we met. So, by default, I get to borrow your stuff from the campaign whenever I want.”  
Jensen laughed and bent down to give you a peck on the lips. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
